<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prompt 5 late night talks (Newtmas) by Kittykat_LoverofFandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525323">Prompt 5 late night talks (Newtmas)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykat_LoverofFandoms/pseuds/Kittykat_LoverofFandoms'>Kittykat_LoverofFandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Multi-fandom  OTP prompts [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt, Kissing, M/M, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:48:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykat_LoverofFandoms/pseuds/Kittykat_LoverofFandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Multi-fandom  OTP prompts [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1391098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prompt 5 late night talks (Newtmas)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was dark and quiet, tomorrow night they going into the city and to try on find Minho.  Newt was scared not sure what to do next and what can happen after, will he have time.  Newt can feel his fever increase he’s not even sweating anymore.  He can not sleep, if he sleeps who know if he will wake up or what he may wake up as.  Thomas was awake, the only on awake.  Everyone was getting some much-needed sleep after going over the plan for like the millionth time.</p><p>Newt goes to sit next to Thomas maybe to talk or maybe he is scared to be alone.  He begins to ask the questions everyone is dreading.</p><p>“What if I turn?”</p><p>Thomas looks up at Newt.  He looks so tried, scared, determined and sick all at once Thomas wraps an arm around Newt shoulders.  He plants a kiss against Newt heated skin.</p><p>“It will be okay, we will get in and free Minho and the other kids, get the cure that can help you and we will all get on the bus get out of here.  Jorge will get an aircraft and fly us back.  It will all work out.”</p><p>Thomas finishes the sentence with another kiss for Newt.</p><p>“I’m scared Tommy” Newt let a few tears pour down and but they had already dried out by the time they reach his chin.  Thomas held Newts face his hand rubbing his thumb over the Newts cheekbones. Going in for another kiss.</p><p>“It will be okay, I promise.” Thomas whispers into the kiss.  It is late and they should sleep but neither of them can even think about sleep.  Both of them hoping they everything will be okay.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>